


电子太阳会梦见眼泪吗

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 7





	电子太阳会梦见眼泪吗

1

“今天爷爷心情不错。”

“你晚点来也没关系。”

罗渽民瞥一眼手机，收进口袋。

以往夏天罕见的暴雨降临在这天。罗渽民坐在车后座，脸贴近窗户往外看，雨大得像要穿过厚重的玻璃扑到他脸上。一瞬间，他感觉仿佛人连带着车，已沉在河底。

他想了想还是掏出手机回复。那边的kakao头像是系统自带，蒙了一层水印，某仿生人公司的品牌图标。

“下暴雨，堵车好严重。”

消息栏很快冒起小气泡：“没关系呀，我陪着爷爷呢。真该早点同你讲，今天你不来也可以，检查明天再做也不耽搁什么的。 

来都来了…都在路上了。罗渽民打了几个字，又删掉：“看情况吧。实在过不来，今天就只能麻烦你一个人…”

“今天爷爷心情不错。”

“你晚点来也没关系。”

…又来。钟辰乐老是喜欢故意学低级AI的重复对话。

钟辰乐…这名字不是他的。但如果真要冷冰冰地叫他的生产型号加一个出厂编码，也太过冷酷。况且他的诞生，也的确是为了成为钟辰乐。

反正，靠人类肉体粗糙的感知，罗渽民也根本不能发现他和真正的人类有什么区别。但细看，会察觉到一种过度的精雕细琢。仿生人的皮肤很多时候接近静止，模拟呼吸时肩膀起伏，皮肤却是死的。像一件衣服罩在身上，和骨肉脱离。

“你皮肤白得不太正常。”罗渽民有次同他说。

“是吗？”钟辰乐那时沐浴在太阳下，皮肤笼着一层虚白的光。侧过脸看罗渽民，瞳孔也模拟出了人类眼睛在强烈光线照射下的收缩。

“他”本来就有那么白啊。钟辰乐说。语气听不出情绪。

罗渽民感到些微沮丧。仿生人在控制情感这方面比人类高超太多。他有朋友研究仿生人这块儿，在一家高级仿生人公司做高管。有次他跟朋友聊起，仿生人的情感究竟从何而来？

“以前处理得比较刻板。”李帝努饮口茶，“但我们现在是尽力在做到跟人类接近。情感的来源、产生自然也希望模拟到九成以上。完全作为商品出售的仿生人暂不论，部分私人请求，比如按照死者亲属要求制造的仿生人…”

李帝努从眼镜后方抬起眼，打量了几秒罗渽民。

“跟死者本人近乎无差别…这是他们想要的。也是我们追求的。”

罗渽民在李帝努走后收拾摆在桌上的茶杯，茶的热度被他的手心带走，凉在空气中，一股惨败的冷水味。

他回想刚刚李帝努的视线，一种不该出现在朋友之间，带有几分嘲笑意味的审视。

何必用那种眼神看我。我又不会白痴一样说什么违背伦理。现在谁会在乎伦理？我又不是不懂。该要求那些像活生生被剥去毛皮般，幸福被强行夺走的人在乎伦理吗？他们恨不得推翻一切重建才是。

有时罗渽民在傍晚散步，迎面走来太多人。男人女人，愤怒的人平静的人，哭泣的人大笑的人，罪犯，孩童。腐臭气，活人味。偶尔也有仿生人特制保养用的机油味。闻起来像很久以前人们会用的芝麻油。

他暗自思忖，那些浩浩荡荡走向自己的人，究竟有多少是真正活着的。有多少只是被要求着活下去，模拟能模拟的一切，扮演着死去的人，一轮又一轮，没有终点。

罗渽民那时想的是，如果有一天他要死，他不希望他的妻子另外又造一个跟自己一模一样的仿生人出来，假装是他，大摇大摆地代替他活。

不要那样对我，好不好？

某晚，罗渽民在黑暗中睁着清醒的眼睛，从被铺中抱住妻子的后背。像撒娇，也是恳求。

“你要是想念我，我会夜夜来你的梦中。”

他听到妻子缓和的呼吸。他小男孩似的紧靠过去，鼻尖穿过妻子散乱的黑发，贴到一小片莹白的脖颈肌肤处嗅。

只是一秒，他抱着她，觉得他们其实永远也不会死。

如果伤心，会不会说出来？罗渽民问。

那天他第一次试着碰钟辰乐的头发，他觉得幸运，钟辰乐的头发能够被太阳晒得暖融，发尾略粗糙，实在好像人类。或者说，实在好像那个钟辰乐。

钟辰乐被他摸，没怎么动。他像生怕罗渽民耳背，小狗抢食一样呼噜呼噜吸了几大口手里的果冻吸吸爽——仿生人用保养液。

几口就吸光，喉结上下滚动。钟辰乐露出狡黠的笑。

“刚刚说了什么？小乐听不太懂呢。”

罗渽民笑着拍钟辰乐的头顶一下。他不期待任何答案。他宁愿钟辰乐这样敷衍自己。或者，钟辰乐早在他那颗冰冷、但仍鼓动着的心中通过计算得到了一个恰当的答案。但基于某种原因，他装傻，拒绝回答。 

“有时候脑中会跳出一些奇怪的念头。”钟辰乐使坏，把吸光的果冻塞进罗渽民口袋里。后者努力按捺住，暂时不打算揍人。

“你知不知道很久以前，有种AI专门储存在人的携带机内，没有实体也没有虚拟投影，就只是跟人对话，还很笨。懂我的意思吧？程序很简单，所以很多重复对话。”

“你懂很多。”

“这不废话吗？我大脑一个抵你的一百个，不一万个吧。”钟辰乐得意地皱鼻子，但又立刻恢复正常的神情。

“我有时候做梦，梦见我被关进那种小小的匣子里——仿生人也会做梦，没错。在那种地方，一堆虚拟数据围着我飞，像灰尘铺天盖地…偶尔有人想起我了，呼唤我一声，跟我对话。大多数时候就只能等，等人来唤醒我。除此之外，什么都做不到。没人看得到我，我也感受不到我自己。携带机内的电子光像蛇一样游动…好奇怪，到处都有光，对我而言跟全黑无异…又很温和。”

罗渽民有些唏嘘，“这对你们仿生人来说肯定是噩梦级别了。”

钟辰乐摇摇头。“我本来以为也是这样。”

“像人类在子宫里被孕育。泡在一层柔和的羊水中…即使没有成形，不知道自己究竟是什么。明明是一片混乱。却觉得幸福…你能明白吗？”

钟辰乐戳戳罗渽民的肚子，似乎认为他那里长了一颗子宫。

“一般来说，很少有人会保留那时的记忆。”罗渽民笑，手覆盖到钟辰乐手上，隔着他柔软的、和人类几乎无差异的手，一同假装自己肚子中间有颗子宫。

“不过我也不知道。人类说不定记得，会想念那时候。不瞒你说我很喜欢洗完澡脱光衣服钻进被子裸睡…是不是很接近你说的那种感觉？”

“噁…”钟辰乐故作嫌恶剜罗渽民一眼，站起来拍拍屁股上的灰，“我要进去看爷爷了，他一会儿找不到我肯定好着急。”他漫不经心，“你什么时候走？”

“再坐一会儿。”罗渽民坐着不动，只抬起一点下巴看钟辰乐。

他还是只像一个孩子。不论多少次，罗渽民都忍不住悄悄感叹。一个真正人类的孩子。他诞生只因为最最纯粹的他人的欲望。那种欲望源于爱，最终也变成爱。罗渽民想，自己的诞生难道不也是如此？

钟辰乐站在他面前。背后有光影影绰绰，像生出的根，根埋入地底，伸进空中。罗渽民不愿去想象钟辰乐曾像流水线仿生人一样站在黑漆漆的仓库内，再从一个地方运到另一个地方，来到这间疗养院。

因为有人无法接受那个曾灿烂地活着的人类钟辰乐变得永恒安静。虽然没有死去，却只能睡在床铺中央，像植物一样被太阳照耀着，呼吸着。

罗渽民会想象，被放进快递箱的那个仿生人钟辰乐。那时候还没人叫他钟辰乐。他被塞在箱中，悄无声息。最像人类，又是绝对的物品。

箱子包裹黑暗。羊水般的黑暗。他在其中把他自己蜷缩成一团辨不出形的光影。黑暗是养他的子宫。

“那么看我干嘛？我很漂亮吗？”钟辰乐虚起瞳孔笑。

“还是说——在找不同？”

罗渽民回过神。“你们本来也不同。”

他略犹疑地用了'你们'来指代。好像现在站在自己面前的钟辰乐，和此刻静静躺在床上的钟辰乐只是一对寻常双胞胎兄弟。

“开什么玩笑啊…”钟辰乐往回走，大大咧咧，毫不在意。

“要是真的不同就糟糕啰。”

2

罗渽民躲在黑伞下。仍有雨飞溅到他右边肩膀，裤脚也沾了毛毛的雨水。暴雨天快过去了，今天这一点雨算最后的余韵。

神父问他要不要把手里的花扔到墓坑中，叫了好几声，罗渽民才恍恍惚惚地答了一声好。他抛出那只花，花石头一样下坠，砸在妻子的棺木上。

“今天也来晚了，不好意思。”罗渽民在门口换鞋，一只手抖伞上的雨水，“久等了吧？”

钟辰乐站在窗边，闻声看向他。双手扶在一旁的轮椅上。爷爷静悄悄地坐在那儿，面朝窗，眼神发灰。像沉入另一个空间。

“爷爷喜欢下雨天嘛。”钟辰乐耸肩。

罗渽民点点头，拿出包里的器械。“辰乐啊，还是帮爷爷把衣服解一下。”

钟辰乐手还没来得及碰到人，就猛地被打开。

空气凝滞。钟辰乐愣了一秒，随即展露笑容，“爷爷，今天也要乖乖检查才行哦。不然之后会难受。就一小会儿…我们之前也这样做了很多次呀。”

“臭小子。”爷爷从鼻子里哼气，“谁说我喜欢下雨天？是你小时候成天跑出去玩，碰到下暴雨，跟个泥猴一样滚回家，你奶奶要抓着你洗上半小时。”

“嘿嘿，我都记得，爷爷。”钟辰乐笑嘻嘻躲他爷爷象征性的巴掌，“以前爷爷你总是这样坐在窗户前等我啊…我知道你关节不好，不能出来找我。”

“你记得倒是比我还清楚。”爷爷哼一声，双臂展开。钟辰乐蹲下，很轻地帮他解衬衫扣子。

罗渽民将感知器贴在老人后背脊柱处，感知器顺着脊柱沟往下，虚拟屏幕投射出老人身体里的人造脊柱骨。

罗渽民仔细审视，露出一丝微笑：“状态不错。跟自身的肌肉也融合得很好。再过一段时间基本就不会有太大的异物感了。”

“很快爷爷就不用坐轮椅了吧？”钟辰乐满脸期待。

罗渽民眼神同他的对上。难道是真的期待？真的高兴？他们长久地对视，对抗、否定着彼此的质疑。

“对。”罗渽民最后选择认输。他淡淡地朝钟辰乐笑。

“很快就。”

走廊通往疗养院的绿植花园。钟辰乐走在前面，慢慢迈着步子，皮鞋叩在瓷砖上，发出有节奏、令人困倦的击打声。

罗渽民跟在他身后。“辰乐，你在我面前其实不用…”

“你想说那是表演？”钟辰乐头也不回。

“…”想说出的话被堵在喉咙，罗渽民只能承认。

“是。”

“哥。”钟辰乐回过头，“你在叫我辰乐的时候，是在叫谁呢？”

“当然是你。”

“是吗？可是，听上去离我好远。”钟辰乐走向他，拉近同罗渽民的距离，他仰头时眼睛流溢光芒。

罗渽民无言。很脆弱地注视着他。他眼中的光芒冷清又温和，将自己刺穿了。

“不管哥你信不信，我的确没有在表演。”钟辰乐指指自己的头，“这里面都是‘他’的记忆，十八岁以前、他昏睡过去以前的全部。存在我'脑子'里，一个都不漏。很多很多…”

“他在暴雨天摔进泥潭，哭着回家被他奶奶塞进充斥热腾腾雾气的浴室，身体又重新变得温暖。 ”

“他靠在爷爷膝盖上，头发被手掌抚摸，阳光透过落地窗照进来，包裹他们两个，令他昏昏欲睡。”

“他在小学开学第一天碰到一个短头发圆脸女孩，教室吵闹，她安静地涂手里的画，头发垂下来，露出来的耳朵像小兔子。他心脏砰砰跳，害怕被人发现。”

“他跟人打架，被揍得喷鼻血，往后仰躺在地上那瞬间，天空在眼中倒转，他第一次觉得自己可能会昏过去，且不再醒来。”

“他在晚上偷偷翻窗跑出家，和他最好的朋友绕着整个城市骑车，风撞在他脸上，触觉好温柔。”

“他拿到好多奖杯奖状，在第一次喝醉后，觉得自己可以征服世界。”

“他第一次吻一个人的嘴唇…”钟辰乐手摸到罗渽民的脖颈。

“他第一次吻一个人的时候，灵魂好像被单独抽出，放到水面上飘向不知何处。他想，这一刻他到死也不会忘。”

“然后，从某一刻起，一切都戛然而止。”

罗渽民低头吻了他。

钟辰乐闭上眼睛。那个吻持续了太久，罗渽民想应该多久，他也才能够到死也不忘。钟辰乐嘴唇的热度刺激得他心脏狂跳，他又害怕自己记住他嘴唇的温度，往后他吻每一个人，都会察觉出那热度竟如此不同，往后他吻每一个人，都将认为自己遭到欺骗。

“心好痛。”钟辰乐怔怔地望着罗渽民，他的睫毛触到他的眼睑。“心好痛…哥。”

罗渽民觉得无力。他明白那是什么疼痛吗？当心被爱灌满时的剧痛。他明白过吗？

“很痛。可是也不想逃。为什么，哥？”钟辰乐笨拙地亲罗渽民的嘴角，“不想逃，想永远这样…和哥在一起。”

罗渽民沉默。把他揽进自己怀中。钟辰乐脸埋在他肩膀处，嗅到湿润的味道。

“哥去了公共墓地对不对？”

“怎么知道的？”

“今天只有那边在下雨。”

“…对。”

“哥要她活下来吗？”钟辰乐又往罗渽民怀中缩了缩，“造一个新人，像我一样。”

罗渽民吻他的头发。他的发丝吸收了阳光的温暖好像就会永远留下。

“不。”罗渽民轻声答。“她会来我梦里。那就够了。”

3

“妈妈有时候会想，也许你永远就这样了。”

罗渽民在房门外停下脚步，门虚掩，他从窄窄的缝隙中只能看到女人的背影，她手里捂着一只小手，白得透明。

“辰乐，妈妈等了好久，好久好久…。好像你只是在睡一个很长很长的觉…如果你不愿意醒，谁也没办法叫醒你，是不是？”

女人把那只手贴到心口处，身体轻轻颤抖。

“快醒来吧…，每次我看到那个'你'，我就无法忍受…可是我们不能告诉爷爷你现在是这副模样…他只要记忆中的你…怎么办辰乐？我们不得不骗人，你要是知道了，是不是也会难过？会不会怪妈妈？妈妈很抱歉…”

女人压抑着呜咽声，将那只小手贴到自己脸边。小手沾了眼泪。罗渽民想他如果在那具沉默的身体里仍然活着，当他碰到眼泪的时候，会以为那是什么？悲伤的情绪被隔离开，只剩一阵温暖的潮湿。

“今天没去陪爷爷吗？”罗渽民在小花园找到钟辰乐。他蹲在树荫下，背靠树干，正谨慎地晒太阳。 

“今天'妈妈'来了嘛。”钟辰乐懒洋洋地看罗渽民一眼，“不过她不喜欢我那样叫她就是了。”

“她看到你的脸会难过。”罗渽民坐到他身边。

“我也会难过…”钟辰乐撅起嘴，手指一下下戳鞋子旁的泥土，“我看到她的时候就好开心，很想对她撒娇…可是她看到我就像看到怪物一样。”

“我是假的，对不对？”钟辰乐喃喃道。

“…有一天她会接受你的。”罗渽民不能说自己完完全全理解钟辰乐的困境，考虑到他自己一辈子也不会成为仿生人。但很多时候罗渽民也只是把钟辰乐当一个普通小孩，会伤心会快乐，只是情绪藏得比一般人好。但钟辰乐会因为自己把他当普通人类小孩而感到高兴吗？他不确定。

“有一天？”钟辰乐轻轻笑，“那一天最好快点来啊。再过不久我就要被销毁啦…你不会不知道吧？我们这种替代品，三年内就要被强行销毁哦。”

模拟真实存在的人类制造出的仿生人，法律上允许在满足某些条件的情况下生产。但使用时限是三年。这是追求所谓幸福，和追求所谓真实的人最终作出的妥协。

“妈妈会难过吗，”钟辰乐自顾自说下去，“说不定反而会松一口气，爷爷会难过吗，爷爷肯定会难过，不过不是因为我…哥，渽民哥你会难过吗？”

“你可以送我一个小纪念品，方便以后想起你。”罗渽民半开玩笑。

“你也要我来你的梦里哦，”钟辰乐笑得眼睛消失，“会不会很难啊？我从来没进入过人类的梦里耶…”

“而且哥啊，你要以什么形式梦到我呢？你在梦到我的时候，看到的脸也是那个家伙的嘛…”钟辰乐捏自己的脸颊肉，“好像没有什么是我自己的，一切都属于另一个人。我只是搬家住了进来，小偷一样使用着别人的一切。可是有一个声音告诉我说，你就是钟辰乐…好难呀，哥。”

罗渽民沉默很久。“他，那个辰乐，是什么时候睡过去的？”

“两年前，十八岁生日以前。”钟辰乐莫名其妙，“干嘛突然问这个。 ”

“你陪了爷爷多久？”

“当然也是两年啊…”

“那就对了，”罗渽民开朗地笑，“这两年只属于你一个人。不是从谁那里偷来，是你的生命。好像你搬进一间旧屋子，但渐渐你买一些花放到窗边，添了一些新的厨具，床单换了你喜欢的花色，养了小狗，小狗也只爱你…这些全部都是你的哦。”

“这样…”钟辰乐有些发懵，“这样讲搞得我好像一个两岁小孩…”

“你本来就是小孩。”

“真好，遇到渽民哥…”钟辰乐凑过来，离罗渽民的脸很近，“那哥也是我的东西…我一个人的。那个人没有，对吧？”

“不能这么讲…不能说谁是谁的东西…”

“什么嘛。那就我是哥的东西吧。”钟辰乐把头拱到罗渽民大腿上靠着，“我愿意是哥的。”

钟辰乐很乖地将脸埋在罗渽民的小腹处，双手环住他的腰，“哥好瘦哦。”

罗渽民听了不太爽，“我健身好久了。”

“还是好瘦啊…”钟辰乐埋在他肚子前，隔一层薄薄的衣服嗅了半天，“哥闻起来真好。”

“什么叫真好。”

“就是很好很好，一直闻一直高兴。”

“你搞得我很痒。”

“那怎么办，哥亲亲我吧，亲亲我就不闻了。”钟辰乐说着将脸埋得更深，只露出头发间烧红的耳朵。

不知道是怎么做到的。罗渽民看他的耳朵，这种细节做得也过分好了。虽然仿生人擅长藏情绪，倒是保留了这种无关紧要的人类弱点。

“你这样我怎么亲…”

“我不管。”

罗渽民叹气。低头很轻地吻了钟辰乐露出来的一点点耳朵尖。

钟辰乐保留了属于那个人的身体敏感度，被吻时很无助地颤抖。似乎还在抽噎。双手环抱罗渽民的腰却更紧了些。罗渽民想起他之前说他不想逃。他埋在自己腰间，就算想逃，好像也只想逃进自己身体里。

4

人类钟辰乐很快就要二十一岁。

罗渽民有次独自去见了他。坐在床边，除了用眼睛看什么都不敢做。他的呼吸浅而平缓，罗渽民注视了很久，久到一种错觉般的永恒填满整间屋子，真实被摧毁，即使世界末日，这间屋子大概也能变成诺亚方舟。

他心中生出酸涩的柔情。罗渽民知道这份柔情，指向的并不是这个一无所知，太过平静，甚至在旁人看来太过自私地睡过去的孩子。某种意义上来说也是指向他，另一个他，那个他此时此刻在不远处的另一个地方活着，充满生机，光明灿烂，太像一个人类那样活着。即使再过不久就要被销毁。是销毁而不是死，好像除了人，其他任何都失去死的资格。

“辰乐，好多人希望你快点醒来。”罗渽民说，“你的世界他们进不去，没人有钥匙，除了你自己，或者就算你想，也没办法邀请人进去。”

“那边是不是有个乐园？跟人类世界的不太一样，人类世界有营业时间，营业时间一满，再快乐的地方都要关门。你的乐园，旋转木马摩天轮是不是永远都在转，灯火通明，没有不被光照到的地方，没有不被光照到的人，连眼泪都是幸福。大家舔舐着彼此脸上的眼泪，谁也不抛弃谁…所以你才不愿意醒来，是吗？”

罗渽民起身，打开窗户透进来一点风。

“辰乐啊，不愿意醒来就不醒来吧。即使有灯火熄灭，黑暗席卷一切的时刻…那也太远太远了，远到好像不会发生。”

罗渽民还是伸出手，用手指很轻地碰了下钟辰乐的睫毛。睫毛静静地被触碰，没有颤抖或反抗。像在丛间被手指捉住的蜻蜓。他又弯下腰，吻了钟辰乐幼小的手指尖。

灰尘在风中在阳光中变成金子，围绕着床铺间的钟辰乐舞动。

罗渽民轻轻阖上门。

“我要出去玩，你带我出去玩。”钟辰乐靠在罗渽民肩膀上喊，“今天爷爷状态很不好…转到重症监护室，除了医生谁也见不到啦。”

“你要去哪里玩？”

“不知道，我想坐你的车，想在车上吹风，我在电视上看到有人从车顶冒出来，好厉害…我也想那样，但在妈妈车上我不敢。”钟辰乐说到这里像是回想起那种拘束与不适，身体一直往罗渽民怀里钻。“我做什么你都不准骂我。”

“当然，除非你犯法。”罗渽民摸小狗那样摸他。

“仿生人也要遵循人类的法律？”钟辰乐挑起一边眉毛，“凭什么？嘻嘻…这里对我来说就是无法之地…我就是法外狂徒钟乐！”

“好的。法外狂徒想去做什么法外之事？”

“我要吃番茄锅巴沙鱼。感觉会很好吃…不知道为萨。”

“…”罗渽民双手捏紧方向盘，捏得手心痛，以免自己被可爱昏。

“好，我们去吃番茄锅巴沙鱼，吃到撑。吃到巴沙鱼国的所有鱼都恨得想通缉你。”

“耶——！！”罗渽民在后视镜看他在后座挥舞小手，顺手打开车天窗，让他能钻出去吹风。

“罗渽民好爱我呀———！！”

罗渽民听到他一遍遍地那样喊，突然生出几分愧疚。他只是带他去吃番茄巴沙鱼…不是帮他杀了个人，或者让他能不被销毁。他好想带他逃到什么地方，一个允许仿生人小傻瓜快乐活下去的地方。

钟辰乐说他不怕被销毁。因为“大家”都是那样。  
被销毁前会先关掉总电源，就好像睡着了。他说，我那些朋友，一些能够这样还算幸福地被销毁，一些就稍微惨一点。

罗渽民很难过地看着他，我可不可以不听…他小声恳求，我会哭哦。

不行，要让你知道我们仿生人命运的残酷。钟辰乐肃然。眼中抖动着一丝不安和哀伤。

“运货车满满装的都是仿生人，大家挤作一团，每个人面上都几乎无感情。稍微伸展手脚的地方都没有。但我还是很高兴，手往天上伸…风吹在手心很舒服。”

“另一辆车与我们擦肩而过，只是一瞬，我还是看得很清楚。那辆车里的也是我们，睡着的仿生人，他们好像牲畜哦，叠在一起，一动不动。拉到专门的处理场，摘掉可以回收的部位，剩下的销毁成一堆废铁，扔到垃圾场，和人排泄出的各种垃圾堆在一起。”

“有的人类很坏哦…回收仿生人给政府时故意不关总电源，只是睡眠模式。也没人检查这个，被拆解的时候仿生人就会醒来，但已经什么也做不了，只能看着自己被分成一份又一份，虽然不会痛，但很绝望吧。”

“最后破破烂烂地躺在垃圾场，电量也不一定完全耗尽，视力听力也没有，能做的就是等。不论是太阳，雨水，脸上爬过的老鼠，那个时候全都是折磨。”

“我不怕被销毁。”钟辰乐认真地看着罗渽民，“但我很害怕这个…除了等什么都做不了，好孤单…好孤单。”

“别怕。”罗渽民那时亲他的额头安抚他。“不会发生这种事的，你妈妈…辰乐的妈妈，她绝对不会故意不关你的电源，她不恨你。她只是太伤心。”

“我知道啊渽民哥。可是，”钟辰乐靠在他怀中，“渽民哥帮我一个忙吧，最后那天…总电源你帮我关掉好不好。”

这好像杀人。但那时罗渽民除了回答“好的，我来关掉你的电源”以外，其余任何话都只会更高傲，更残酷。

“吃人类的东西会不会拉肚子啊？”罗渽民看钟辰乐满足地拍塞满番茄巴沙鱼的圆圆肚皮，手指伸过去戳了两下，“你也吃太多了。”

“谁管。反正明天开始我就要永久休假了。”钟辰乐无所谓道，“我第一次吃这个，真的好好吃…”

罗渽民又露出那种脆弱的神情。

“刚刚脑子里在想死刑犯的最后一餐吗？”钟辰乐笑，“没所谓啦，我的确是当作最后一餐来吃的。册那比什么果冻吸吸爽好吃多了…”

“那个是脏话…”

“我偏要说。册那。册那！”

“算了。”罗渽民听得恼火，“说了你今天做什么都可以。”

“接下来要去哪？”钟辰乐望着他。

接下来要去哪？罗渽民也问自己。他们只有短短一天的时间，总不能把全世界值得去的地方去个遍。况且哪有什么绝对值得去的地方…对罗渽民来说有什么地方值得去的？如果一定要说一个出来，一定要说一个的话…

罗渽民看了眼时间。

“去我以前的大学看看吧。”

正好是暑假，学校几乎没什么人。罗渽民拉着钟辰乐偷偷溜进某栋楼内的一扇小门，钟辰乐被吓一跳，门后藏着一个空旷过头的世界，鞋子踩上去会有回音，月光照进窗，映出头顶恢弘的灯饰，遗留下幽幽的光。好像能从那些幽光中瞥见很久以前灯火通明，年轻的少男少女们拥抱着彼此共舞的场景。

“以前每年学校晚会，我都好期待搂着女生在这里跳舞，有很多疯狂的回忆…”罗渽民盯着头顶那具灯，“这里好像已经废弃不用了。”

钟辰乐有些吃味。从鼻子里哼了好几声，“你以前很受欢迎吧？罗渽民xi…”

“那是当然。”罗渽民笑得坦荡，“女生私下搞投票，每年'最想和他一起跳舞'的最高票得主都是我，牛逼吧？”

“私下搞的你怎么知道的？”

“可能她们本来也没打算告诉我。”罗渽民作思考状，“和我跳舞到一半头脑大概昏沉沉，我凑到她们耳边说几个字，她们就把一切全都告诉我。所以大学第一年我就知道。”罗渽民笑得腼腆而夸张。

“…”钟辰乐眯着眼睛，“你在我心中更新了一下。”

“更新成什么？”

“你们爱说的那个，芳心纵火犯…？”

“哎。我很忠诚的。”罗渽民说到这里不笑了，“我妻子…我妻子和我结婚以前，我们在一起将近四年。”

“哦…”钟辰乐神色明显黯淡，“那你很爱她…。”

罗渽民走过来拉他的手，“我和她很合得来，所以能在一起很久。要说的话，其实相处起来更像朋友间的氛围。”

“那你爱过谁？”钟辰乐一只手被握住，一只手被放在罗渽民肩上。“突然干嘛？”

“我教你跳舞。”罗渽民手伸到他腰侧挨着，不出意料地，钟辰乐在他手掌下颤抖。然后他慢吞吞地回答钟辰乐的第一个问题。

“我爱你啊。”他笑得含情脉脉，眼睛里溢出太多柔情，多得像假的。

“…你知道吗哥，你笑着说这种话，好像火坑，谁都知道不该往里跳，可火坑里好像埋了黄金，所以人们宁愿被烧死也要往里跳。”钟辰乐盯着他的眼睛说。很笨拙地跟着罗渽民的舞步。

“是吗？”罗渽民收起笑容，眼中有光在剧烈地荡。“我爱你。”

钟辰乐无声地笑。“迟了。”

“刚刚搜索了一下。这是交际舞。不过为什么我跳女步？”

“因为你不会。我跳男步带你。还是说你要踩在我鞋子上跳？”

“你是我爸吗？”

我倒宁愿我是你爸。你就不是什么仿生人。你就不会死。罗渽民违背规则，即使是交际舞距离也过分。他像要吞掉钟辰乐，身体贴得与他不能再近，再近就是透过皮肤，彼此骨血相融。

如果你有骨头。如果你有血。

没有音乐，像行为艺术，或者无声的狂欢。罗渽民抱着钟辰乐在空旷的舞厅转圈，他谨慎小心地跟着自己的步伐，像很怕跳错，可是跳错又能怎样？他跳错一次罗渽民就要亲亲他的耳朵惩罚他…

“累不累？”罗渽民轻声问。

钟辰乐果断地摇头。“一点都不，还可以跳好久好久。”

“你跳得好烂，辰乐。”罗渽民声音更轻，接近气声。嘴唇离钟辰乐耳朵很近。

他又小小地颤抖了一下。有点委屈。“对不起喔。”

跟很多人背离，他们此刻都希望围绕着彼此的黑暗永远都不要褪去，永远包裹着他们。白天不要来，太阳不要升起，将这间舞厅连同他们一起剔出，排泄到人类世界以外，他们在那里跳舞，不再有疲倦，不再有睡意。黑暗好温柔。像羊水一样裹挟住他们。甚至到最后他们都忘记彼此是谁，但还是记得抱住对方。黑暗好温柔…好暖和。忘掉一切也没关系。

罗渽民没有问他你愿不愿意，一切发生得很平常，像脱去一件外套。

钟辰乐像白色的羊羔仔那样躺在地板上颤抖、痉挛。罗渽民进入他时很温柔，他一直注意着他的脸，想他会不会哭？制造他时的设定里他可不可以哭？他有没有类似人类泪腺的东西…罗渽民希望有，如果他流泪，那他就爱自己。

我射在里面你会不会不舒服？罗渽民问他。钟辰乐摇头。不准不口射进来。钟辰乐捏他的胳膊威胁他。宝贝，宝宝。罗渽民轻轻咬他的脸颊，柔软得过分。他又觉得可怕，害怕钟辰乐被销毁后自己以后不会再爱上任何人类。他作为人类，从此却要面对和人之间巨大的隔阂。

他还是哭了。眼泪在月光下荧荧。罗渽民去舔钟辰乐的泪水。好爱你。好爱你。他一遍遍说。像钟辰乐想要的那样射口口在他体内。他的体液甚至不会被吸收，纪念品一样投进钟辰乐身体。像坠入海洋深处的飞机残骸，至少要过一百万年才能完全消失。

他们拥抱着彼此，蜷缩着沉睡。醒来时还是等来明天。

帮我啊渽民哥。钟辰乐很无助地缩在罗渽民怀中，躲窗外明亮的光。帮我…帮我关掉电源。我不想其他人来做。

我会的。你不要慌啊。罗渽民一遍遍吻他，不要慌…我会帮你。

我不仅要帮你…罗渽民抱起钟辰乐往舞厅那扇小小的门走。钟辰乐紧抱着他的脖子，像生产过剩的多余小狗，马上要被抛到空中摔死，在他怀中瑟瑟发抖。

睡吧。罗渽民轻声说。手伸到钟辰乐尾骨一处突起，碾碎蚂蚁那样按了下去。

睡吧…睡吧。

钟辰乐手松开他的脖子，眼中的光消失。

睡吧…睡吧。

罗渽民抱着他，像骑士突破重围来到高塔，公主却还是死在他面前。骑士抱起公主尚且柔软的身体，带她离开血，离开躺在他们脚下的尸体，离开插在泥土里冷灰色的武器，离开死，离开生，去有鲜花，有小鸟叫的地方。

“睡吧。睡吧。”

5

钟辰乐在友人和家人们的簇拥下吹灭了面前的蜡烛。吹完蜡烛他就二十二岁了。

一年前他在疗养院醒来。据他妈妈说，当时好像溺水的人恢复意识，身体里像有什么东西要破开钻出，他妈妈又惊又吓，正准备叫医生，他在那时睁开眼睛。很平静地看向那个被吓坏了的女人。

“妈妈，我睡得好累。”那是他开口第一句话。

她抱紧他孱弱的身体，号啕大哭。钟辰乐那时摸到他妈妈的脸，她脸上温热的泪，想安慰她。觉得那种感触又很熟悉，他好像变得有些迟钝，手指伸到嘴边舔了舔。

“肚子好饿，妈妈。想吃番茄巴沙鱼。”

今年生日也是吃的番茄锅巴沙鱼。钟辰乐在热腾腾的雾气中傻笑。大家都很兴奋地拉着他说话，还在对他昏睡了整整三年后又醒来这件事表示震惊。有些戏剧地，他恰好在自己生日那天醒来。因为身体还很虚弱，马上被送进特别监护室观察。

他的爷爷在同一天晚上去世。

妈妈说爷爷走得很平静，很幸福。钟辰乐知道了有一个跟自己一模一样的仿生人，在那段时间代替自己活着，一直陪在爷爷身边。虽然有些遗憾没见到爷爷最后一面，但爷爷幸福就好了。

那个仿生人呢？钟辰乐问。

被销毁了啊。你生日那天正好满三年。妈妈给他削了个兔子苹果。

钟辰乐接过来，很小心地咀嚼吞咽。胃还不习惯，一不小心就会呕吐。也不知道当时他一醒来就想吃番茄巴沙鱼的想法是哪来的。

钟辰乐去夹锅里的巴沙鱼时突然抖了一下，鱼又坠进锅里。他感到有一双眼睛看着自己。一双过分含情脉脉的眼…

他隔着雾气和那个男人对望。男人站在远处，万分温柔地注视着他。不走过来，也不离开。

他认识自己吗？钟辰乐发现瞬间失去了从座位上起来的力气。只是被男人的那双眼睛看着，他好像又回到几年前，那个做了很久很久的梦中。

男人用口型说了生日快乐。转身离开，消失在人群密匝的火锅店。

等等——！钟辰乐喊不出声。他痛得蜷缩成一团。

“辰乐你怎么了？！”妈妈冲过来抱住他。

“心脏好痛…好痛。妈妈，我是不是生病了？”他躲在母亲怀中抽泣。

他摸到自己脸上的眼泪，他不明白这眼泪源自何处，像不明白心脏的剧痛来源。那个人望着他的瞬间，身体内好像发生坍塌一样的重击，有什么彻底脱离自己，像褪壳，生生拔去一只指甲。他只是哭，想哭个痛快，他希望当眼泪止住时一切都会好了…一定会好。

“不要醒来…。”恍惚间，他听见有人说。

一年前。

“你这是犯法。”李帝努冷眼打量罗渽民，以及他怀里沉沉睡去的那个孩子。

帮帮我，帮帮我帝努。求你。罗渽民祈求地望着李帝努的眼睛。

求求你。帝努，我说了我要帮他，他要我帮他，他说他好害怕孤单…。求求你。罗渽民搂着那孩子坐到地上，像抱着一件修不好的玩具。

李帝努知道自己如果伸手去拉他，也会把自己拖进黑暗。

“最多只能提取数据出来。”李帝努背过身，“仿生人本体不可能保留住，除非你愿意蹲监狱蹲一百年。”

“那样也够了，太够了。”罗渽民飞速回答，害怕李帝努反悔般。“帝努，谢谢你…抱、抱歉。”

道什么歉呢？李帝努不愿意转过身去看他。罗渽民看怀里那个孩子的眼神分明是说，如果李帝努不愿意帮他，他就要和那个被他爱上的仿生人一起销毁。

“道什么歉呢。渽民。”李帝努以几乎不可闻的音量说。

我们中的谁又曾做错了什么？

不要道歉，渽民。哪怕你要我帮你藏尸，我也不会拒绝啊。

罗渽民从火锅店出来，耳机里一直有人在骂他。他也不敢回应。等走到无人的暗处，他鬼鬼祟祟拿出手机：“宝宝，我错了。”罗渽民很小声。

“你刚刚的心跳超过两百了。” 

“…骗人的吧。” 

“是骗人的。不过还是加快了…哼，你果然还是喜欢那张脸。”

“有什么办法啊…你以前不也是那张脸吗？”

“又不是我想长那张脸的！我命令你快点忘记。”

“哪有那么容易…”

“那你快点讨厌那张脸，我火速黑进他的手机相册精心挑选几张绝世丑照出来做你的手机屏保。”

“饶了我吧宝宝…”

“呀——我要罢工！！！”  
…

罗渽民唤醒手机屏幕。轻轻叹口气。屏幕上密密匝匝：

讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌罗渽民最讨厌最讨厌

“好想亲亲你。”罗渽民轻声说。

满屏的讨厌立刻消失。

“辰乐，好想亲亲你。”罗渽民又说。“好想抱着你。想碰你，碰你的耳朵，小肚子，牙齿，你的肚脐，脚趾…”

耳机里没人说话，屏幕上也没出现字。

辰乐？罗渽民唤了一声。

屏幕上开始一个一个蹦出字，很慢很慢，罗渽民眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着看，生怕错过。

“我会去你梦里，等着。”

Fin.


End file.
